dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (DC Animated Universe)
Timothy "Tim" Drake was the second Robin. Biography ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman ''To be added ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Sometime after Dick Grayson left Gotham for good to establish himself in another city, Robin was patrolling alone one night. Upon hearing a scream of terror, Robin thought he was saving a lone woman from thugs but instead, fell into a trap set by the Joker and Harley Quinn. For three long weeks, at the old Arkham Asylum, Tim was mercilessly tortured with electro-shock and chemical injections. The Joker also took the opportunity to implant a microchip at the base of Tim's skull that contained an encoded version of the Joker's DNA and memories. During the course of the torture, the Joker learned the precious secrets entrusted to Robin. Not content with just destroying Tim's mind he sought to further humiliate Batman. To this end, the Joker transformed Tim into a crude version of himself. Tim's skin was bleached white, dying his hair green and twisting Tim's mouth into a grotesque Joker-like grin. Because of the torture and makeover he endured for the three weeks, he was also rendered unable to communicate in any way except with demented laughter. Re-naming him "Joker Junior" aka "J.J." the Joker claimed Drake as his and Harley's new son, and planned on using Drake to destroy Batman. During the battle that followed, the Joker gave Tim a gun and ordered him to kill Batman with it. Tim laughed uncontrollably and fought with the choice whether or not kill Batman. He finally killed the Joker instead, after which he completely broke down in the arms of Batgirl. After these events, Commissioner Gordon quickly covered up the incident and nothing was ever made public. After the tramuas that he suffered, Tim was shattered physically and psychologically. To help him recover, a close friend of the Wayne family, Dr. Leslie Thompkins spent a year treating Tim. But, to spite this, Tim would suffer horrible dreams for years. After what happened to Tim, Batman, feeling responsible for what happened, forbade Tim from donning the Robin costume ever again. Drake went out on his own as a hero and attempted several times to mend things with Batman only to fail. Later in his life, Tim completely gave up the life of a hero and became a top-level communications engineer, got married and had kids. He ended up apparently regretting ever being Robin and had less love for the Robin suit than the Joker. Despite his apparently hatred of his other life from his teenage years, he still had a relationship with Barbara Gordon. Tim however fell out of contact more or less with Bruce, and like his life as Robin, Tim seemed to resent his former mentor. It was later revealed however that much of his hatred for his life from Robin and Bruce, was caused by another source entirely. As it turned out during the time that Tim had been under the Joker's care, the Clown had placed a Project Cadmus microchip with the Joker's DNA onto Tim's spinal column. As the years passed, the micro-chip activated, allowing the Joker's personality to emerge and take control of Tim. This explained Tim's increased hatred for the identity of Robin. The chip would also transform Tim physically into an exact replica of the Clown Prince of Crime. He went on a crime spree using Tim's communication engineering skills to take control of a satellite with a laser onboard. Ultimately, however, Terry McGinnis, the new Batman, was able to destroy the chip, freeing Tim. Tim was taken to the hospital for his injuries, and was visited by Terry, Barbara, and Bruce Wayne. Barbara, now Commissioner of the Gotham Police Department, covered up Tim's involvement with the Joker's crimes, as he was technically innocent. As Terry took his leave to let Bruce and Tim catch up, Tim told Terry that he was more than worthy of being Batman, and Terry said that it meant a lot coming from him. Relationships *Robin - Hero identity. *Bruce Wayne - Mentor and friend. *Barbara Gordon - Friend. *The Joker - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (3 films) **Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' - Eli Marienthal **''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' - Mathew Valencia (Young), Andrea Romano (Joker Junior) and Dean Stockwell **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Illusion) Gallery Robin II (Batman Beyond).jpg|Robin prepares to save someone. Joker Jr..jpg|Tim after he's turned into Joker Jr. Tim Drake (Batman Beyond).jpg|Tim Drake 40 years after his ordeal with the Joker. terryandtim.jpg|Tim hesitates to tell Terry about his past involved with the Joker. TimDrakeart.jpg|Concept art of Tim Drake from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. See Also * Tim Drake Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret keepers Category:Child Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills